The Eternal Flame of the Shooting Stars
|image=Ep26-eternal-flame-of-the-shooting-stars.jpg |english=The Eternal Flame of the Shooting Stars |kanji=燃えつきない流星 |romaji=Moe Tsukinai Ryuusei |episode=26 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=September 29, 1995 |english airdate=April 10, 2000 }} The Eternal Flame of the Shooting Stars is the twenty-sixth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on September 29, 1995 and North America on April 10, 2000. Synopsis A group of Virgo carriers head towards Earth in order to attack a Trieze Faction base. The narrator explains Operation Nova, which is the Romafeller Foundation's plan to send Virgo Mobile Dolls to Earth to deal with those that oppose them. The Virgo carriers reach Earth just as the Trieze Factions sends Shuttles containing Aireses to intercept them. The Aireses attack, but due to the Virgo's shields, their shots are deflected and they are easily defeated. The narrator continues to explain how the Romafeller Foundation was successful with the Mobile Dolls, which easily destroyed all opposition. Treize opposed this and resigned as head of OZ. Because the Romafeller Foundation confined Trieze, those in OZ who also opposed the Mobile Dolls formed a group called the Trieze Faction. In the Romafeller Foundation Headquarters, Duke Dermail talks to Tsuberov on his computer. Dermail tells Tsuberov to send more mobile dolls to the earth. Tsuberov tells him that they have captured Heero and Quatre, and the Mobile Suits they were in. Dermail tells him to execute the Gundam Pilots. In space, the carriers with the Wing Zero and Mercurius arrive at the Lunar Base. Heero and Quatre are brought down an elevator by OZ soldiers; when Quatre sees the remains of the Vayaete he tries to escape, as does Heero, but they are restrained. The OZ soldiers are about to execute them when the Treize Faction arrives and captures them. Elsewhere in the Lunar Base, Lieutenant Trent shows extreme interest in Wing Zero and has a pilot test it out. The Wing Zero's cockpit greatly increases the pilot's ability. Tsuberov tells Trent to destroy it, that the Gundams must be wiped out of existence and that this is a waste of time. Trent agrees to destroy it, but not until he gets data on the Gundam pilots who can fight at the same level as the Mobile Dolls. Meanwhile, the Gundam engineers examine Qutatre and find that Wing Zero hasn't had too much of an effect on him after battle. Dr. J and the others inform the two Gundam pilots of recent events; Trieze's resignment, Lady Une's apparent death, and the escape of the other 2 Gundam Pilots. They doubt that Trowa is still alive, but Quatre says that the colony in the area could have saved him. They tell the 2 pilots that the Zero System can greatly increase the pilot's abilities, but can warp his mind so he'll attack his allies. Dr. J says they must become perfect soldiers to defeat the Mobile Dolls. Heero studies Wing Zero on a computer. Quatre tells him that he didn't pay too much attention to the Zero system, he focused on the Beam Cannon, which has now been lost. The Beam Saber and Shoulder Vulcans remain as weapons. Heero doesn't want to leave Wing Zero in the hands of the enemy. Quatre wonders who their enemies really are; Heero tells him that those who try to take his life, and those that are his targets are his enemies. OZ troops capture the Treize Faction; they will keep them alive as long as they turn over the Gundam Pilots. Heero is tested against a Mobile Doll simulation in Zero's cockpit. Quatre considers the Wing Zero a mistake; Heero wonders who his enemies are in the cockpit. He suddenly escapes in it and demolishes all the Virgo Mobile Dolls that try to stop him. He sees the Gundam engineers as his enemies and goes to kill them. The engineers are able to escape though. Trent is unable to contact Tsuberov for assistance, because it is his mistake that caused this. Quatre gets in the Mercurius in order to stop Heero. Wing Zero blasts through the Mobile Dolls and encounters Mercurius. He attacks Quatre, who says he'll self-destruct both mobile suits if Heero doesn't stop. Quatre says that they aren't needed in outer space. Heero sees a vision of Quatre while in Wing Zero, who tells him they musn't fight each other. Heero gets out of Wing Zero and sees a vision of Relena before collapsing. Quatre gets out of the Mercurius after it collapses; he says that they will return to the Earth. The Mercurius self-destructs; Heero and Quatre are able to escape in a shuttle during the frenzy. The scientists, who made it out alive yet again see Wing Zero, undamaged. Dr. J says that they will not be defeated by Wing Zero; they'll prevail in it. Staff *'Script: 'Katsuyuki Sumisawa *'Unit Director: 'Yasunao Aoki *'Animation Director: 'Nobuyoshi Nishimura